parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Eyes On Me
Eyes On Me, sung by Japanese artist Superfly, is the ending theme song of The 3rd Birthday. Romaji lyrics Mado kiwatte mitoreteta hirari maioriru yuki Garasu ni utsutta atashi e to me ga atte kigatsuita Fushigi desho hito wa mina jibun no egao sura mie nakute Soba ni iru darekani mimamorareteru Sou yatte majiwatte ikiteiku no kana Unmei no hito yo douka massugu ni atashi wo mitsumete ne Nakigao mo egao mo subete azuke tai Donna shunkan mo atashi no mama de Zutto zutto soba ni itai Rindon rindon Rindon rindon Fuan toka kodoku toka itsumo nugui takute Nandomo tashikameru warui kuse Suki datte shinjitsu wo Kizutsuite surechigatte Ai no katachi ni michibi kareru "Ataerareru mono ja naku kanjiru mono" Itsu datte yorisotte shinjireba ii Arifureta kotoba yori mo massugu na kokoro wo mitsumeteru Tere nai de mujaki na egao wo misete yo Suki, mo aishiteru mo nani mo iranai Zutto zutto hanasa nai de Unmei no hito yo douka massugu ni atashi wo mitsumete ne Nakigao mo egao mo subete azuke tai Shiawase no kane wo sora ni hanatsu yo Zutto zutto hagurenu you ni Rindon rindon Rindon rindon Kanji lyrics 窓際で見惚れてた ヒラリ舞い降りる雪 ガラスに映った私へと 目が合って 気がついた 不思議でしょ 人はみな 自分の笑顔すら見えなくて そばにいる誰かに見守られている そうやって 交わって 生きていくのかな 運命の人よ どうか まっすぐに私を見つめてね 泣き顔も笑顔も すべて預けたい どんな瞬間も 私のままで ずっとずっと そばにいたい リンドン リンドン リンドン リンドン 不安とか孤独とか いつも拭いたくて 何度も確かめる悪い癖 好きだって 真実を 傷ついて すれ違って 愛の形に導かれる "与えられるものじゃなく 感じるもの" いつだって 寄り添って 信じればいい ありふれた言葉よりも まっすぐな心を見つめてる 照れないで 無邪気な笑顔を見せてよ 好き、も愛してるも 何もいらない ずっとずっと 離さないで 運命の人よ どうか まっすぐに私を見つめてね 泣き顔も笑顔も すべて預けたい 幸せの鐘を空に放つよ ずっとずっと はぐれぬように リンドン リンドン リンドン リンドン English translation Looking out the window, Delighted by the descending snow, I realized my eyes met with my appearance in the glass It's strange that everyone is unable to see their own smiles We are watching over that special someone I wonder if by doing that, We come along and keep on living My destined one, please, honestly fix your eyes on me I want to entrust you everything My tearful face and smiling one, too Just as I am, no matter when I want to never ever part from your side Ring dong, ring dong Ring dong, ring dong I always want to erase your worries and loneliness, Having the bad habit of making sure over and over Of the reality that you love me We are hurt, we miss each other We're led by the figure of love "It is not something you grant, you feel it" We should just believe that We can snuggle up together anytime Rather than saying common words, My eyes are fixed on your honest heart Don't be shy, show me your innocent smile I don't need anything like "I like you" or "I love you" Never ever let go of me My destined one, please, honestly fix your eyes on me I want to entrust you everything My teary face and smiling one, too The bell of blessing rings in the sky So we'll never ever stray from each other's side Ring dong, ring dong Ring dong, ring dong Category:Music Category:The 3rd Birthday